Of Love and Galleons
by Living and Breathing
Summary: Draco and Luna meet on the Hogwarts Express. Crabbe and Goyle bet Draco that he can't make Luna fall in love with him by the end of the first term. Can he do it?
1. Of Quibblers and Galleons

Summary: Draco is dared by his cronies to make Luna fall in love with him. Will it work? Will Draco win, or will he actually love Luna by the end?

A/N: Ok, so I started by writing a fanfiction about one of my favorite books EVER, but I currently do not have access to a copy, it being on one side of the country and I being on the other…so I stole my friend's Harry Potter book and started reading it. Then I just got this idea, like lightning! YAH! So…I don't know what's going to happen. I like pie and tea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or known items or known quotes mentioned, which are, in fact, owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling…or Warner Brothers® depending on what you're talking about. In any case, I don't own them.

Chapter 1: Of Quibblers and Galleons

Luna Lovegood sat on the Hogwarts Express reading her magazine _The Quibbler_. She was pretending to be grossly interested in the ancient runes. She had not looked at a single rune on that page ever since Draco Malfoy walked into sight. She did not love Draco Malfoy, she "loved" him. His wonderful muscular body she knew he was concealing beneath his Hogwart's robes was what she fell asleep to every night in her mind's eye. She sighed dreamily. If only she could hug him. They would do runes together in front of the fireplace, they could agree with everything _The Quibbler_ said. They might even start a _Quibbler_ stand together!

Luna shivered with pleasure as she saw Malfoy standing outside her compartment door, still! He was laughing and joking around with his friends. '_O gosh. His smile is absolutely…utopian_!' Luna closed her eyes for a moment, picturing them together at the fireplace again. When she opened them, he was gone. Luna screwed her mouth up with distaste. Caught up in defeat, she went back to deciphering the runes in _The Quibbler_.

Once she was back into her own little world, she was interrupted again. She looked up dreamily, and was hoping it was Malfoy asking if she'd finished deciphering all the runes yet. She almost thought it was for a couple of seconds, but she blinked and realized that it was only Ginny Weasley.

"Hi, Luna," said Weasley. "Is it okay if we take up these seats?"

Luna's eyes ranged over the two boys standing there with Weasley. She nodded. '_Maybe if Gryffindors are here, then Malfoy will come back! Gryffindors and Slytherins are always getting into rows and such! Oh, I do believe this will be a treat!_'

"Thanks," said Weasley, smiling at her.

Luna was now watching the taller boy over the top of her _Quibbler_ magazine. '_Just when will he come?_' she thought to herself.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Weasley asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off of that one strange boy. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're_ Harry Potter," she added. Her eyes stayed steadily gazing at Potter as thoughts and ideas started forming and racing through her mind. If she were to befriend Potter, that would then make her enemies with Malfoy. However, enemies was a lot closer than she was now, and at this point, she wanted to take whatever she could get.

"I know I am," said Potter.

The squat boy chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes upon him instead.

"And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said the strange plump boy hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Weasley sharply. "Neville Longbottom—Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice.

Luna then raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. '_Wit without measure is for sure,_' Luna thought as she pretended to be examining her runes again. '_That Longbottom boy will only take me further from Malfoy. Why does he have to be here? I hope he is just as good of enemies with Malfoy as Potter is. Perhaps the more enemies with Malfoy I make, the better things will be._' Luna consoled herself and kept everything she was thinking inside. She would never tell anyone about her physical attraction to Malfoy. It was too risky.

The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously gray clouds.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Longbottom proclaimed.

"Another Remembrall?" Potter said with a grin on his face. Whatever the inside joke was, Luna wanted it to stop. She just wanted them to shut up so that she could continue her fantasizing without being interrupted.

"No," Longbottom grinned back. "I could do with one, though. I lost the old one ages ago…No, look at this…"

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on his slimy, disgusting toad into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia,_" he said proudly.

Luna looked over her _Quibbler_ for this. The plant was disgusting.

"It's really, really rare," Longbottom said, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Luna was repulsed by the thought of breeding such a disgusting thing. She went back to her magazine, once again, wishing desperately that everyone would just leave the compartment and leave her alone. Luna then proceeded to daydream about what would happen once everyone did. Malfoy would come traipsing in the compartment, a smug look on his face. He would take off his school robe, revealing a white shirt. Slowly, the buttons would come undone, revealing wonderful, amazing, truly-sculpted…

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant, thick, stinking, dark green jets of it; they hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine. Weasley, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, but Potter, whose hands had been busy holding Longbottom's disgusting animal again, received a face full. It smelled like rancid manure.

Longbottom, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes, spattering yet more of the goop onto Luna. The boy started to mumble out an apology, when the compartment door slid open. Luna was praying against everything in her being that it was not Malfoy. She would hate to be caught in this state, covered in glunky cactus poop by the hottest guy in school.

Luckily, it was only Cho Chang. Luna knew Cho, being in the same House with her. As far as Luna was concerned, however, Cho was a stuck-up, self-satisfied prig who got whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, all because she had had the hottest boyfriend in the school, and the most popular Hogwarts Champion. Even after Diggory's death, Cho still got whatever she wanted, only this time it was because everyone felt too sorry for her.

"Oh…hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um…bad time?"

Potter wiped the lenses of his glasses with his frog-free hand. A very squinched up face of Cho gazed back at him. The smell was terrible.

"Oh…hi," said Potter blankly.

Luna rolled her eyes. Yet another one of the male species had been captured by the natural beauty and pitiful emotional state of Cho Chang. It was disgusting.

"Um…" said Cho. "Well…just thought I'd say hello…'bye then."

Cho closed the door again, rather pink in the face, and departed. Potter groaned and slumped back in his seat. Luna just rolled her eyes again.

"Never mind," said the Weasley girl. "Look, we can get rid of all this easily." She pulled out her wand. "_Scourgify!_"

The Stinksap vanished.

A couple of hours later, after two more of Potter's friends had shown up, and they had stuffed themselves full of chocolate frogs, Malfoy came in. Luna was shocked as he opened the compartment door. She was expecting something like this to happen, there being so many notorious Gryffindors, but she didn't know it was going to happen so soon. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him as always.

"What?" said the Boy Who Lived aggressively, before Malfoy could even open his mouth. Luna shot him a dirty look for this, but no one else saw.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like a dream to Luna. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

He was so dreamy when he was being authoritative Luna thought. Her eyes were twinkling with pure physical delight, as if she were watching something at the cinema.

"Yeah," said Potter, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Both Weasleys, the girl that was there, and Longbottom laughed. Luna's and Malfoy's lip curled in unison.

"Tell me, how it feels being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said the bushy-haired one sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said the girl, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy threw a last malicious look back into the compartment and departed, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering in his wake. The girl slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Potter.

"Did you see who was in that compartment, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, being the cleverer of the two sidekicks.

"Yes. I very well did. Of course I did. What, do you think I'm blind?" Malfoy said, stopping in his tracks turning to look menacingly at Crabbe for ever thinking to suggest such a thing.

"No, not blind. Did you see that Looney Looney Lovegood was in there?"

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked, almost curiously, but still maintaining that menacing tone.

"She's this Ravenclaw. I don't know her very well myself (well of course not), but I once caught her dancing in the hallway with a suit of armor."

"Er…yeah. That's right," Goyle added, trying to sound intelligent and failing miserably.

"So?" Malfoy sneered.

"Well, me and Goyle have a proposition for you." Crabbe said, while elbowing Goyle in the ribs to make him agree.

"Er…yeah," he said again stupidly.

"Why should you be making me a proposition? Haven't I given you everything?"

"Well, this is just for a bit of fun. We bet that you can't make Looney Looney Lovegood fall in love with you by the end of the first term."

"Why would you bet me such a thing?" Malfoy asked, letting go of Crabbe's robes finally and continuing along the train corridor.

"Er…" Crabbe didn't have an answer.

Malfoy thought for a moment as he was making his way back to his compartment. On the one hand, he could accept Crabbe and Goyle's offer and perhaps make some money. Of course there was no doubt in his mind that he could make the Lovegood girl fall in love with him. On the other hand, he really did not want to associate himself with someone such as her. The thought of money tempting, Malfoy agreed.

"Alright. I accept your challenge. How many Galleons are we talking about here?"

"Two hundred," Crabbe said promptly.

"Very well. Carry on, and you are to speak to no one of this proposition, understood?" Malfoy asked, taking a hold of Crabbe's robes again in one fluid motion.

"Understood Malfoy. Understood."

A/N: I hope it's okay. I don't know if the chapter is long enough…but it's my first fanfic posted, so give me a break. I'll try to write the next chapter later…but I don't know how much time I'll have. Finals are coming up here in two weeks time…If no one likes it I can just stop posting and delete my story. W00t for delete buttons! still liking the idea of pie and tea, but it being much to early in the morning, not being able to get any


	2. Feasts and Rash Discussions

A/N: I'm trying to get as much going and started as I can, but I think it's going to be a tad bit difficult. Note that I didn't ask for reviews on my last chapter. I was trying desperately to restrain myself. I should be lavished with rubber duckies and skittles! I'm sorry if posting goes a bit slow for the next couple of weeks. I have finals to take…and then I'm off at the end of May. When I get back to the good old East coast however, they don't get out until middle of June, so I'll have like two weeks where I can write until I drop. That's ALWAYS fun.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for the plot. I feel like a poor poet from King Henry/George days in England. Ah…oh well…carry on.

Chapter 2: Feasts and Rash Discussions

Luna was in the Great Hall now. After a rather interesting scene in which she explained to the Potter boy that she could see the horses pulling the "horseless" carriages as well, she had left them at the entrance to the school and found her perfect spot at the Ravenclaw table. The "perfect spot" rarely moved, for Malfoy usually sat in the same general area. Except for the times when he moved, then the "perfect spot" moved. Luna had to be prepared for anything.

There he was again, and Luna's dreamy eyes were drinking him in to their fullest amount. His blonde hair was slicked back, as usual, and his robes were fully on. Luna was slightly upset at the thought of this, but fully regained herself when she saw him look her way. However, as quickly as she had "seen" it, it wasn't there. His cold gray eyes were nowhere to be found.

Luna realized quickly that her own eyes were closed.

She snapped them open again, hoping oh so desperately to catch another glimpse of Malfoy before the first years showed up and the Sorting Hat had it's little bit to say. Trying to look innocent, Luna looked over at the Gryffindor table towards Potter. He and his friends kept on glancing anxiously up at the staff table. Luna wondered for a couple of seconds what the matter could be, but then turned her attention once again upon Malfoy.

However, she was rudely awoken when Professor McGonagall made a loud show of setting down the stool and placing the Sorting Hat upon it. The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students. Their faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

Luna Lovegood simply yawned. She was a fourth year. She had heard the same dastardly thing sing over and over again. She didn't want to hear it this year. Instead, she took another fleeting glance over at the Slytherin table. Gazing at Malfoy without constraint, she drank him in. Everything about him, his eyes, his nose, his hair, and most importantly…his lips. Luna licked her own. Then, Malfoy looked at her. Malfoy's eyes penetrated deep into the very being of Luna Lovegood. Nothing anyone said to Luna could have pulled her out of the trance that Malfoy held her in just then. Then he looked away, and the feeling was gone.

The Sorting Hat had finished its song. It became motionless once more; applause broke out. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors. Luna had no idea why. She listened in on Cho Chang's conversation with her friends. It appeared that the Hat had said some different things this year. That didn't matter to Luna. She stopped listening right away, and glanced reproachfully once again at the only thing that did matter.

The feast commenced, but Luna left early. She got the password for the dormitory from one of the prefects, and proceeded to make her way out of the hall. Malfoy, seeing her, got up and followed. Luna cracked open the doors to the Great Hall, and stealthily made her way out. She started up the stairs, but just as she was doing so, Malfoy also came out and shut the door behind him. Luna, hearing the noise, looked up.

Malfoy thought she had died. The look on her face was one of pure joy, delight, wonderment, amazement, terror, horrific…all of the emotions possible mixed up into one. '_Typical_,' thought Malfoy. '_Only a female could manage that expression._' "Wait," Malfoy said, trying to muffle up his courage and get on with what must be done. "I didn't quite catch your name. You see, I noticed you've been staring at me all night, and I thought that we might be pretty good friends by now."

'_Holy Quibblers,_ _he's talking to me!_' Luna thought. Trying to gather her emotions and thoughts, Luna cleared her throat. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. It was merely the fact that some…er…occurrences on the train had me interested in…your…er…um…self. Yes, that's it. I was merely interested in your thinking process and such."

"Oh, really," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Is that quite all you were thinking Ms…"

"Yes, that's all I was thinking, and the name is Lovegood." Luna didn't love him, she was only physically attracted to him. Speaking to him was quite awkward, and almost more than Luna could bear. "I'm sorry. I really must be getting to bed. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy."

"Wait," Malfoy said again, reaching his arm out dramatically. "Couldn't I walk you to your dormitory?"

"That will be quite unnecessary, thank you very much all the same," Luna said coolly, and she walked away up the staircase.

"Well, she's certainly a difficult one," Malfoy said to himself after she had gone. "She's going to be the hardest one yet I believe." Malfoy usually had no problems with girls. He could charm almost anyone in the school. That is why he'd taken the wager. He knew he could win it. At this point, however, he was starting to wonder. How could a lunatic like Looney Looney Lovegood and the Master of Slytherin ever be together, in a room, shagging. It just didn't make sense to him. However, with the money on the line, Malfoy wasn't willing to give up…yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna woke up the next morning, groggy, and in need of a shower. After showering, she dressed in her robes, and was about to leave the room, when she dashed over to her bedside table. She yanked open the door and ripped open her diary, just to make sure that last night hadn't been a complete waste. She always forgot what happened after about 5:30 every night. Luna read the diary to herself.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was one of the most exquisite I have yet experienced. Draco Malfoy conversed with me as if we were old lovers. I shall dream of this night often. I shall never forget it. I must sleep now. Let this entry remind me forever of this wonderful night, and may I not forget it in the morning. Good night Dear Diary._

Realizing she was going to miss breakfast if she didn't get going, Luna rushed out of the dormitory and into the Great Hall. It did not take her long to sit in the usual spot, shove some toast down her throat, and receive her course schedule. Taking the schedule outside to scrutinize instead of trying to read it over the din in the Great Hall, she was once again followed by Malfoy.

"Well, Ms. Lovegood, up bright and early this morning are we," Malfoy said with a slight, sly smile on his face. Luna whipped around.

"I did not expect to see you again so soon," Luna noted, her tone of voice as crisp as the outside air.

"Oh, I come and go as I please. How are your courses looking this term?" he asked cordially.

"I have not had a chance yet to find out. Your distractions are most unwelcome Mr. Malfoy."

"Tut tut. It looks like rain. I am sorry to inconvenience you in any way Ms. Lovegood. I hope to speak to you again, and soon." Malfoy made to walk away.

"Wait," Luna gasped out. She hadn't realized how much she had been holding in. Every cell in her body was yearning with want to touch his body, to feel his hard abdomen, to just look at him…anything. As long as it meant he didn't leave, she would be okay.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood? Is there something more you would like to say to me?" Malfoy asked, without turning around. He chuckled to himself. He had her right where he wanted her. He could feel her reaching out to him with her body. He could smell the want inside of her. He could sense everything.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering where you wished to meet again. Perhaps something more than rudeness could possibly come out of one of our conversations, do you not believe so?"

"Ms. Lovegood, how well do you know the place in which you live?"

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, Mr. Malfoy." Luna was apprehensive now. She had no idea what he was planning. She just knew that she wanted to shag him, and it quite certainly had to be soon.

"I mean, Ms. Lovegood, and not meaning to be rude, how often have you ventured into the unknown recesses of Hogwarts castle? How many hidden passageways do you know, and do you know how to get back into the common room of your dormitory without waking the portrait, or suit of armor clanking nearby? How much of trickery do you know? Ms. Lovegood, what I am trying to say is…if I asked you to meet me somewhere late tonight, could I trust you to get there without getting caught?"

"I…I…" Luna was stunned. She'd never thought about half of the questions he had asked.

"Ms. Lovegood, if the answer is a 'no', then I will have to train you properly in such things until I am quite certain that the answer has changed to a 'yes'. If the answer is 'yes', it was in my greatest interests to shag you senseless tonight."

"My, my Mr. Malfoy. Are we always so bold?" Luna was not taken aback. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Only when I know if the partaking person wants exactly what I want." Malfoy answered with a smug smirk.

"Interesting answer. I would desperately love to shag you senseless tonight as well Mr. Malfoy, but I believe that some training would be in order. I'm afraid I have only snuck out of the dormitory once after hours, and the result was not…shall we say…copasetic. Perhaps we should begin training tomorrow?"

"Yes, perhaps. Good day Ms. Lovegood. I will speak with you again sometime soon."

"Wait," Luna said again. "When? I need to know when you will speak to me. I need to know this is…" Luna stopped herself just in time. She did not need embarrassment when talking to the hottest guy in Hogwarts.

"…real? Not a dream? Is that how you were going to finish that question? Ah…well…no matter. You are not dreaming, and I will speak to you some time tonight or tomorrow. When you leave the Great Hall, I will always follow. Now, I really must get to my next class. Good day Ms. Lovegood."

Luna stood there, shell-shocked as she watched him walk away from her. "Good day, Draco Malfoy," Luna whispered to herself. She sighed dreamily. As soon as he was out of sight, she jumped up and punched the air with her fists. She had done it. She had finally not only spoken to her love now, but she had also spoken quite rashly about shagging him senseless, and he had agreed! This was going perfectly.

Crabbe was lurking in a corner. It was going almost too perfectly for his liking. He really did not want to waste the galleons on a stupid wager that he had made. It wasn't his fault though. How was he to know that Lovegood had already fancied Malfoy before the wager had even begun? As far as he knew, Looney Looney Lovegood was a lesbian. That would explain her never being interested in the guys. However, this morning had proven him wrong.

'_I'll just have to…even out the score a bit mate,_' Crabbe thought to himself. He had to throw in some other coins. He had to even it out. It just wasn't fair when it went like this.


	3. The Visitation From Two Parties

A/N: Okay, it is one week before finals, and I have two major tests tomorrow. However, it is wicked hot stuck up here in the dorm with about forty other girls, so I have decided to give up studying for the night, and I am finishing up this chappie. I'm trying to get as much posted before finals for those of you wishing me to continue this story. I can only say I wish I was as confident and enthusiastic about this as all of you who reviewed. THANKS! I WANT DUCKIE BOOTS!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything new introduced.

Chapter 3: The Visitation From Two Parties

Luna woke up, again all groggy-like. She wondered what the matter with her was. She gathered her essays that she had written last night, and placed them in the appropriate books. Stuffing them all into her sack, she crossed the room and opened the door to the dormitory. Making her way down to the Great Hall, she wondered if Malfoy was going to talk to her now, or after dinner or after supper. She knew it was to be one of the three.

Forgetting about the "perfect spot", she sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She looked across from her and saw a pimply-faced boy using a copy of The Daily Prophet as a coaster. "Excuse me," Luna inquired. "May I borrow that?" She pointed to the Daily Prophet.

"Sure, go ahead. I don't read them anymore." The boy set down his orange juice and started to get up from the table. "If you'll excuse me then."

"Er…right," said Luna, then looked back down at the paper. Luna Lovegood believed with all of her heart what Harry Potter had to say about the subject of He Who Must Not Be Named and him coming back and everything. Knowing what lies people were spreading around was also great fun to Luna, so she tried to keep up with the Daily Prophet as much as possible. When she scanned the front page, her mouth dropped open.

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

**In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"**The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."**

**This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. AS recently as August 30th Education Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.**

"**That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."**

**It is the last function that the Minister has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of "Hogwarts High Inquisitory."**

"**This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the 'falling standards' at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."**

**The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.**

"**I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."**

**Among those "eccentric decisions" are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror "Mad-Eye" Moody.**

**Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is not longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.**

"**I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence," said a Ministry insider last night.**

**Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.**

"**Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17).**

Luna was thunderstruck. Then she turned the page back again and searched out her favorite section. She stared at Malfoy's name. M-A-L-F-O-Y. It was perfect. Somehow, all the letters going together like that, mixed up evil, passion, hate, kindness…everything. It was all raveled into one name.

Something caught her eye in the sixth paragraph. Something about inspections. Dolores Umbridge would be inspecting classes. '_Well, that can't be too bad I suppose._' Luna thought. She usually kept her mouth shut during classes, knowing slightly better than opening it and embarrassing herself more than necessary.

Without thinking, she folded the Daily Prophet, shoved it into her sack, and was up and off, walking out of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy, who had been watching her, followed. Crabbe, who had been watching Malfoy, followed as well.

"Ms. Lovegood, may I have a word?" Malfoy inquired after her. Luna had Herbology first, so she had been making her way out the front oak doors.

"Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy. How long will this word take?" Luna asked without turning around. A grin had spread across her lips, not wanting to go away.

"Oh, just a single moment. I wish only to give you a time and a place."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Where and when?" The grin never left Luna's face.

"Tonight. 10:30, curfew to the common rooms time. In the abandoned classroom two hallways away from the library. It is near a portrait of an old woman making lace, and the statue of the angel."

"I'm sure I'll be able to find it. Thank-you very much Mr. Malfoy. I must be going. Perhaps I shall inquire as to why we're having this meeting later, shall I? Good day." With that last word, she stalked out the front doors.

Malfoy grinned. This was getting easier.

Crabbe, who had been watching from the Great Hall doors, made to move after Lovegood as soon as Malfoy had gone. He rushed out the front doors, trying desperately not to miss her. She was sitting on the front steps, writing in what appeared to be her diary.

"Good day miss," Crabbe said, his voice cracking.

"Good day," Lovegood answered, without looking up.

"Whatcha doin'?" Crabbe's manners had never been very good. He saw no need to exercise any restraint now.

"I am writing down the day's events. Why?" Lovegood still did not look up.

"Just curious. Was that Draco Malfoy you were just talking with?" he asked. Even though he knew that answer, being one of Draco's best friends, he still had to ask. He didn't want to lose two hundred galleons, so he had to do this right. Or at least as right as it could be for Goyle.

"Yes, it was. Why do you ask? Do you have something against him?" Now Lovegood looked up into the eyes of Crabbe. His squat face reminded Luna of a pumpkin. "Oh," her face fell. "I see. Crabbe, is it not?"

"Er…yeah. It is. How did you know?"

"I just know these things. I must be going Crabbe. It was nice speaking to you."

"Wait, Lovegood! I was wondering if we could chat again sometime? I really enjoy your thought process, and I was thinking about what views you might have about different things." Crabbe had used her own line against her. Perhaps it would work though. Lovegood was stupid and retarded enough to believe that kind of thing.

"Um…sure. Why not? I'll meet up with you later. For now I really must be going to class. Have a nice day." Luna put her book back into her bag, and made off to Herbology.

'_Well, that was certainly interesting,_' Luna thought. '_One of Malfoy's best friends coming up to talk to me, expressing interest. Doesn't he know that Malfoy wants to shag me bad? Why would he be stealing his best friend's girl? Ah, oh well. I suppose it couldn't hurt just talking to him somewhere public, like the library. Of course, getting caught in the library with that bloke would not be ideal. Maybe we can hide away in an unused section somewhere. Just as long as he doesn't try to put the moves on me, I think I will be quite alright._'

Inspections took place later that day. Luna was sleeping through a rather boring History of Magic class when she woke up to the soft sound of the door being quietly opened and then closed once again. She took her head off of her desk for a moment, wondering who could possibly be disturbing her nap when she sat up slightly straighter. Professor Umbridge had walked in.

Professor Binns stopped his incessant droning for a few moments, giving her a curt nod, and then continuing on in the same old fashion about how the goblins and giants got along. Luna glanced sideways, trying to see out of the corner of her eye what everyone else was staring at. Giving up, Luna turned and stared with the rest of the class. Only a select few continued taking notes on the subject.

Professor Umbridge was continuously clearing her throat. "Yes, Professor Umbridge? May I assist you in some way?" Binns inquired of her.

"Actually, yes," replied Professor Umbridge. "I was wondering if this is the way that you normally conduct class? With the students taking notes and you lecturing?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge, that is correct. Do you know of any other way to teach History of Magic?"

"No, Professor. I was merely curious. Please continue. I do believe I will enjoy this lesson."

"Thank you Professor," and he continued with the lecture.

At the end of the class, Professor Umbridge was left dozing in her chair. Professor Binns wafted through the wall, and the students filed out of the classroom quietly so as to not wake her up.

A/N: Sorry I had to cut the chapter short at such an inconvenient time, but I have to go in like twenty minutes, and I really want to get another chappie up. So, I decided that this was as good a place to stop as any. Perhaps if I had continued on, I would have made it too long. Good night all!


	4. A Trip Through the Corridors

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in…forever. I'm back at home sweet home on the wonderful East coast. Official summary of the West Coast United States. IT SUCKS! But that's ok. I have a Harry Potter book back in my lap, and I am using it to continue the story. I hope people are still reading…hmm. That's ok. If not, I'll write it for my OWN benefit. sticks nose in air mentally stalks off while really sitting down and writing the fourth chapter

Disclaimer: If you're a true Harry Potter fan, you'll know what I own and what I don't. The stuff that you know that I don't own, I really don't own. I own the plot and the crazy idea of 200 galleons.

Chapter 4: A Trip Through the Corridors and a Visit from Hermione

That night, at 10:10, Luna Lovegood left the Ravenclaw dormitory. She was scared she wouldn't find her way there on time. Dressed in a silky black nightgown, Luna quietly made her way among the corridors. It was not curfew for the dormitories for another twenty minutes, so people were still up and about. Twice Luna had to hide behind suits of armor, and once she ducked into an empty classroom to avoid being seen by a couple making out as they walked.

She made her way down into the Trophy Room, and continued on. She found her way stealthily to the library. When she got to the intersection of four hallways, she wondered which two Malfoy had meant. She first tried going to her right. That split her off to a three way. She took another right and headed deeper into the castle. When she came to another fork, she decided to turn back. Malfoy had said it was only two hallways away, and continuing on would mean to be more than that.

When she got back to her starting point, she took the hallway to her right again, only this time, took her left. Still nothing. Luna did the same procedure for all of the hallways off of the library. She was lost. She peered in the library at the great clock suspended there. It was 10:40. She was ten minutes late for her appointment with Malfoy.

Then, she realized. The door that she had thought was the library really was not the library at all. She was on the wrong floor. Without skipping a beat, Luna turned around and made her way down to the Great Hall. She went past it to the library, and then continued down the two hallways. As soon as Luna saw the statue of the angel, she knew she had found it. She peeked around to make sure no one was watching, and slipped into the room.

No one was there. '_That's quite odd,'_ Luna thought. _'There should be something here.'_ When Luna surveyed the room, all she could see was black. She wasn't sure of anything in the room, and this only made to further her excitement. She took one tentative step forward, then another. Her black nightgown made it possible for her to blend in with her surroundings. However, after going ten steps forward, something made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and faced the door. After a minute or so of standing there with bated breath, the door cracked open and someone slipped inside.

Malfoy walked boldly forward. He knew that Luna Lovegood was indeed inside, for he had watched her go in wearing wonderful lingerie. "Ms. Lovegood, I have only a favor to ask you," Malfoy said as he continued to walk. He felt her shiver in the air, but he didn't know from what. Was it excitement? Was it fear? Or was she merely cold from lack of clothing?

"Yes, Malfoy?" Luna whispered.

"Well, for one, may I start calling you Luna? You do have such a pretty name. As graceful as a…" Malfoy searched for a word. He did not want to seem rude; however, her name was atrocious. "…a bird," he finished smoothly. "All this formality is starting to get to me. I get enough of it at home."

"Yes, of course," she whispered again.

Malfoy walked up next to her and pushed her gently toward a wall. "Please, Luna, call me Draco." They bumped into the wall, Malfoy's chest pushing ever so gently against Luna's.

"Yes Mal- Draco. Yes Draco. Whatever you want. Is there anything else?" Luna whimpered from pain of want. The only way she controlled her sexual desire and interests was by continually reminding herself of her hate of him. She hated Malfoy because of what his father was and what he could become. She hated him because he made fun of Harry Potter, and Harry Potter was amazing. She hated him because he most certainly hated the Quibbler. However, despite all this, she loved him. She loved his muscles, his hair, his sneer, his cute nose, his wonderful voice. His smell, oh, his smell. She breathed deeply in. He smelled…deadly. Luna awoke from her dream.

"There is one more thing, and then I really ought to be going. Prefect duties and all."

"Draco. What do you want? Please."

"Just this," and with that, Draco bent down and swooped Luna up into a kiss. At first she didn't, wouldn't, kiss him back, but after Draco's gentle and persistent movements, she did kiss back, and she kissed him back passionately. Draco was about to ask for entrance into her mouth, when suddenly, Luna's tongue came out of nowhere and entered him uninvited. Draco took that move, and deepened the kiss. Sucking on her tongue, and rolling it around his mouth, Draco gently pushed it back, and got full access into her mouth. He didn't let go until she was thoroughly explored. _'There will be more later,'_ he thought.

"Good-night Luna," Draco said.

Luna did not reply, just watched him go. When she hopped her way around the corridors, finally getting back to her dormitory, she fell into bed, and went instantly asleep, the feel of Draco's mouth on hers still remaining.

Later that week, Luna got up earlier than usual to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. She wanted to avoid any contact with Draco today. A Draco-free day would do her some good, she decided. However, while she was reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler _over some toast and eggs, Hermione Granger descended upon her.

"Good morning Luna," Granger said cordially. "Having a nice day?"

"So far, but considering it hasn't really started yet I can't tell," Luna said dreamily. She was not meaning to be rude, but Granger was somewhat awakening her from fantasies, so it was difficult to follow the conversation properly.

"Er…right. Um…Luna," Granger sat down. "I have somewhat of a favor to ask of you."

Luna set down her _Quibbler_ and looked at Granger inquisitively. Taking the cue, Granger continued on. "Well, I, and Ron of course, have been thinking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with Umbridge." Granger seemed as if she was about to go on, but Luna cut her off.

"They're just dreadful things aren't they?"

"Yes, we think so too," Grange continued, smiling, seemingly glad Luna agreed. "That is why it was Ron's and mine idea to have Harry teach us. You know, he really is quite good. After what he accomplished in his first year with the Sorcerer's Stone, in his second year he bested the Chamber of Secrets, in his third year he fought dementors, and in his fourth year the Triwizard Tournament and You-Know-Who. Wouldn't he be fabulous to teach us? Think of the loads of things we could learn just by having weekly meetings." Granger was once again interrupted with her sales pitch.

"Yes, it would be quite wonderful. However, if Umbridge approves of such a group, I am afraid I cannot join. Anything that good, and within the rules, cannot, will not, never will be any good. So, you see, I am sorry; however, I simply cannot join and still be in good conscience."

"Er…right, about that. Umbridge has no idea what we're planning. We thought it best to keep the entire…er…operation let's say, under cover until we were absolutely and positively sure that it was safe, which may never occur."

"Very well then, I accept. It seems like a wonderful opportunity to do something great for _The Quibbler_ as well as for my education. After all this mess, like next year perhaps, I can publish my first story for _The Quibbler_ about the secret societies that joined against Umbridge. I am positive that students over the entire school are doing the exact same thing, but no group except for ours has Harry Potter teaching them, that makes it completely worth it. Thank you for allowing me to join."

Luna grabbed her bag and made to leave, but Hermione stopped her once again. "Well, you know that it hasn't completely formed yet. In fact, you're the first person I've got to join. We need others…loads of others. Well, maybe not loads, but you understand. We need more people. I will try today and tomorrow to get recruits, but no promises can be made. But, if all goes well, we'll meet in the Hog's Head with the next Hogsmeade trip, all right?"

"Sure thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to Herbology."

Luna left the Great Hall in high spirits and soared through the rest of the day thinking about nothing except her defiance. She was defying the social ladder by kissing Draco, and now she was defying Umbridge by joining Harry Potter's little group. Everything was going her way, and she was happy. But mostly about Draco.


	5. In the Hog's Head

A/N: Okay, ok, ok…so I haven't updated in a morning and a blue moon. Sorry 'bout that. However, receiving another review has once again lifted my spirits, and once again I am picking up my laptop to write another chapter. It's summertime…so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. What with work and all. PLUS I've had mono. So..here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own nufink 'cept the plot.

Chapter 5: In the Hog's Head

As prompted by Hermione Granger, Luna made her way to the Hog's Head on the next Hogsmeade trip. Luna was excited, and yet a little worried. Harry was wonderful and all that, but perhaps Malfoy really did think her interesting. What, with that kiss and all. Luna couldn't stop thinking about it. She almost made her way straight to the Hog's Head, but then she got a sudden craving for chocolate, and instead steered herself straight into Honeydukes.

While selecting a slab of chocolate however, she spied Cho Chang and one of her friends. Giggling, and talking in undertones, Luna wondered what they were up to. Picking up her chocolate and tiptoeing closer to them, she tried to overhear what they were saying.

"In the Hog's Head?" Cho's friend asked. "Why there? That place is filthy!"

"I suppose they didn't want to be spied by Umbridge. Honestly, it can't be all that bad. Besides, you don't like Umbridge anymore than I do. Please come with me!" Cho seemed earnest.

"Why don't you just go alone?"

"Because I don't want it to seem like I'm in love with Harry or anything. Support and romance are two completely different things. Please come!"

"Wasn't it you who made all these plans to seduce him?"

"Please! Just come! I promise it won't take long."

"Oh, fine. But it better be good, and worth the waste of my time."

"Alright. Let's go. We should be getting there by now."

They moved off, and Luna followed. Then, realizing she hadn't paid for her chocolate, she doubled back, handed over the sickles, and rushed after Cho. When she reached the Hog's Head, Cho and her friend were just going inside. Before going inside though, Luna plucked off a piece of chocolate from her slab and put it in her mouth. Then she proceeded inside.

She was in heaven; the chocolate was melting in her mouth, and tasted like…perfection. Luna's eyes rolled up, and, looking like she was in a dream all by herself, she marched into the Hog's Head. After Luna, a couple members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team that she didn't know walked in, some Gryffindor fourth years, a couple of Hufflepuffs, more Ravenclaws by the names of Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot, the Weasley girl with a Hufflepuff, and then some more Weasleys and another Gryffindor Luna didn't know. These last three were carrying armloads of paper bags from Zonko's Joke Shop.

Luna overheard Harry talking to Granger.

"A couple of people?" he said hoarsely to Granger. "A _couple of people_?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Granger happily. "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

Luna watched as the Weasley boy moved and started grabbing chairs from nearby tables. Then she heard someone shout, "Cheers. Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…" it was Fred Weasley. He had asked for enough butterbeer for everyone. '_Well, that was quite rude,_' Luna thought. '_Got everyone butterbeer before asking if everyone wanted some first. Guess I have to pay now._' Luna reached into her pocket and grabbed two sickles from her pocket. She put the change down on the bar, grabbed a butterbeer, and headed back to her seat.

Sitting at the table, Luna could see everything that went on around her. She watched the Longbottom kid from the train. He walked up to Harry. "Hi Harry," he said, and then pulled out the seat directly opposite from him. She watched as everyone settled down after getting their butterbeers. Then she found herself staring off into space, thinking once again of Draco and his kiss. Finally, she realized that everyone had sat down, and she looked earnestly at Harry, just like everyone else.

"Er," said Granger, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well—er—hi."

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

"Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry here had the idea—I mean"—Harry had thrown her a sharp look—"I had the idea—that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts—and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us"—(Granger's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident)—"because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts"—"Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein (much to Luna's embarrassment…I mean, he was from her own house), and Granger looked heartened—"well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells."

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely. Luna silently slapped him across the face for this comment. Yet another person from her own house embarrassing all of Ravenclaws.

"Of course I do," said Granger at once. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…" She took a great breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, a Gryffindor fifth year shuddered, and Longbottom gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well…that's the plan anyway," said Granger. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to…"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blonde Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it…" Granger began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are _you_?" said the Weasley boy rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Granger, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about…"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry.

A look of understanding crossed over his face. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Luna had the impression that even the barman was listening in. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag; it was becoming steadily dirtier.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details; he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered. I think we'd all like to know…"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," said Harry. Luna could tell his temper was rising. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

He cast an angry look in Granger's direction.

"So," said Granger, her voice very high-pitched again. "So…like I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to…"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er—you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So—is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" said the Gryffindor with the Weasley twins, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said one of the twins, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry and a couple of people laughed. Luna noticed the veiled witch in the corner sitting alone shifted slightly in her seat. She wondered if perhaps the witch hadn't been listening to every word they had been saying. Perhaps she was a spy for Umbridge.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot, "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er—yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

A Hufflepuff boy whistled, the Gryffindor fourth years exchanged awestruck looks, and a Gryffindor girl said "wow" softly. Harry was looking slightly embarrassed, and Luna noticed that he was looking at everyone…everyone but Cho Chang.

"And in our first year," said Longbottom to the group at large, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone…"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Granger.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Longbottom.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho (Luna watched as Harry's eyes snapped onto hers, she was looking at him, smiling; Luna knew it was all fake though), "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year—getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

"Look," he said and everyone fell silent at once, "I…I don't want to sound like

I'm trying to be modest or anything, but…I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"

"Yeah, well…" said Harry, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is…"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Weasley loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?" Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled one of the Weasley twins.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired the other, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said the first twin.

"Yes, well," said Granger hastily, "moving on…the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing; though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in the Weasley's hand.

"Right," said Granger, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week…"

"Hang on," said the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters…"

"Well said!" barked a Hufflepuff. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.Ls coming up!"

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry, "Surely not!" When nobody spoke, he went on, "I personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells…"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Granger, "is that she's got some...some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; except Luna. Luna, who had been listening extremely intently to this part, remembered what her father had put into the Quibbler. "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" said Harry, seemingly thrown off at this information. Luna was surprised he hadn't heard it before now.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," said Luna solemnly. No one seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Granger.

"Yes, he has," said Luna. Why didn't she of all people understand? She was the greatest witch in Gryffindor; at least Luna had thought so until now.

"What are heliopaths?" Longbottom asked, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of…"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Granger tartly.

"Oh yes they do!" said Luna angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the _proof_ of that?" snapped Granger. Luna didn't like her very much at all right now.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you…"

"_Hem, hem,_" said the Weasley girl in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

"Yes," said Granger at once, "yes, we were, you're right…"

"Once a week sounds cool," said a Gryffindor boy.

"As long as…" the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain began.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Granger in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested the Gryffindor Chaser.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said a Gryffindor fifth year.

"Yeah," said Weasley, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard…"

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Granger. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, and then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I-I think everybody should write their names down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to."

A Weasley twin reached out for the parchment and cheerfully put down his signature, but Harry noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass him. "Well…I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing too. Granger raised her eyebrows at him.

"I—well, we are _prefects_," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found…well, I mean to say…you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out…"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I—yes," said Ernie, "Yes, I do believe that, it's just…"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I—yes, of course I'll sign.

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Luna saw Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her name. When the last person—Zacharias—had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said a Weasley twin briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave too. Luna was one of the first to go, and glad of it. She missed Cho trying to flirt with Harry by taking to long to clasp her bag. The sight would have made Luna Lovegood sick.


	6. Educational Decree Number Twentyfour

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm going to be getting my tonsils out pretty soon here, so depending on how I'm feeling, I might get more of it done, or I might not get any done at all. So, we'll just have to wait and see. I'll try! I promise I will!

Disclaimer: The usual. (I was just going to leave it like that…but alas…) I own the plot. Not the characters. Whoopie.

Chapter 6: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four and a Rather Odd Appearance

That Monday morning Luna got up nice and early again. She was always the first one up in her House, and usually the first one to leave the dormitory. As she walked down the girls' stairs, she noticed a rather large sign posted to the notice board. She swept down the stairs, and swooped to stand in front of the board. Luna always loved being dramatic like that.

After reading the sign, Luna shook her head. She didn't remember anything. So, she read it again.

-----BY ORDER OF-----

**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled**.

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-four:_

Signed:

Dolores Jane Umbidge

HIGH INQUISITOR

Luna shrugged after understanding, and continued out into the corridor. She tried thinking about the implications of the Educational Decree, but it wasn't working. She had had another dream…about Malfoy. Again. Luna sighed. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought he liked her; I mean, he had kissed her. However, she hadn't seen him in days, and she was starting to…almost _worry_ about him. Luna tried ignoring the feeling, but it didn't seem to be getting any better or going away.

She set her books down at the Ravenclaw table and took a seat on one of the long benches. Pulling some toast and marmalade towards herself, she propped open the latest edition of _The Quibbler_, and started to eat. She had gotten about two sentences read when she felt that someone was behind her.

Instead of looking up, Luna said briskly, "May I help you?"

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, gently, but authoritatively.

"Will you come with me Ms. Lovegood? I have something I would like to share with you."

"I thought we had decided to drop the formalities and go to first names, Draco."

"Ah, yes. So we had. I believe I may have forgotten until this moment." His hand dropped off her shoulder. "Will you come with me?"

"May I finish my toast? Or do I have to go hungry until lunch?"

"Thinking about your stomach again?"

"Why, yes, thank you very much. It is not particularly fat, and when it is hungry, it needs filling. Much like yours, I daresay."

"Meet me in the library during lunch then, and I'll call it even."

"Wait, no, I'm ready now," said Luna as she immediately closed _The Quibbler_ and stowed it in her bag. "Lead the way, and I'll follow."

Draco waited for her to pick up her bag, and then walked out to the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"Away for a while, but I promise, you won't miss much in your classes. I already have it all arranged, and all of the teachers will think nothing of the fact that you are no longer there."

Luna paused. Where was he taking her? Away? Did that mean that she got to go to his house? Or were they going to go somewhere and have a quiet meal, then talk some things over? Perhaps, most importantly, why today?

"Well…that's nifty." Luna said after a while.

Draco stalked out the oak doors, and out onto the grounds. The bell rang, and Luna hurried to catch up with him. They made their way past the lake, and started on the road to Hogsmeade.

Luna started to worry. Wouldn't _someone_ know they had gone, or where they had gone?

"Draco!" Luna called out. She was still struggling to keep up. "Draco! Where are we going?"

He stopped abruptly, and Luna almost walked into him. He didn't talk, and he didn't move. Luna got worried. She reached out, and touched his arm. He looked at her, almost thoughtfully, and somehow with distaste. She stopped touching him.

"We're going to dinner, actually," he said quietly.

Luna said nothing. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of Muggle money with a 5 on it. "My father arranged this portkey here. It will take us to dinner, where another portkey will be waiting. That will take us back outside the Hogwarts grounds, where we can get back to school. Is that okay?"

Luna looked down at the ground. Draco reached over, and lifted her chin up. "Is that okay?"

Luna nodded slightly, looking apprehensive. Draco leaned over, and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Is your father the one who arranged for us to leave school property also?" she asked.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Does Professor Dumbledore know that we are gone?"

"Yes. Although he wasn't very happy about it, I can tell you."

"Okay Draco. Let's go. Lead the way. I'll follow."

"Here, grab onto the portkey," he said, offering her the bill.

Luna grabbed a bit of it.

"Here we go."

Luna felt a swooshing sensation, and then they were spinning, spinning, out of control. Then, THUMP they landed on the ground. Draco rolled over on top of her. "Was that okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Luna's heart was beating and beating. She could hardly hear, or think, or breathe even. "Yeah, that was okay."

Draco stood up, and then offered a hand to Luna. They were standing by a gazebo, surrounded by roses. Draco held out his arm for Luna, and together they walked up the stairs to a table set for two. He rang a little bell sitting on a table, and with a loud pop, a house elf appeared.

"How may I serve you tonight, master?" the house elf squeaked.

"I would like the roasted lamb. Mix onions in with that as well. Also, a small

glass of that French red wine that we have would be nice as well."

"Right away. What can we get for the master's mistress?"

Luna started to protest and say that she wasn't his mistress, but then she decided that she liked the idea, so she closed her mouth. "Er…"

"You can have anything you like. Anything."

"Alright. I'll have a double cheeseburger with pickles and mayonnaise, no

ketchup or mustard. Oh, and some fries with that if you have it."

The elf cocked his head. "Anything to drink, mistress?"

"Yes," said Luna. "I'll have Coke."

"Right away," and with that the house elf popped out of sight.

Draco suppressed a chuckle. Luna looked at him, and cocked her head just like the elf had done. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said. "Absolutely nothing at all. That was just…well, an unusual order, I must say."

Luna shrugged. "I think I'm in the mood for something like that though."

"Yes, well, I did say you could have anything you wanted."

Luna nodded, and started looking around. They sat there in silence for a little while. Then Draco and Luna started to both speak at the same time. "You go first," he said politely.

"Yes, thank you. Er…yeah, I was just going to ask what you did in Hogsmeade

this past Saturday."

"Oh, I didn't do much shopping. I went to Honeydukes of course, stocked up on enough sweets to last me for a couple of months. Then I went to the post office, had to mail something. Not much. What did you do?"

"Oh…er…well, yes," Luna didn't want to tell him about the new secret meetings that Harry and the others were doing. "Well, I went to Honeydukes too. I mean, I needed to get some chocolate. I er…ran out a couple of weeks back, and you know how girls are, always needing their chocolate!" Luna giggled nervously.

Draco sensed something was up. "That can't have been all you did?" he inquired.

"Well, erm…now that you mention it. I did stop into the Hog's Head," she giggled nervously again. She didn't want to lie to him, but she was most certainly not going to tell him the whole truth and have Harry getting into trouble.

"The Hog's Head? That's an unusual place, and certainly nowhere a lady should go alone. May I inquire as to why you went there?"

"I was just…er…curious. Never been there, you see," she smiled slightly. "It is no place I wish to return to either."

"No, I would suppose not."

They waited in silence for the next few minutes. The house elf popped in, and they started to eat, again, in silence.

"You know Luna, there was a reason I called you out here."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A particularly specific reason, actually."

"Mmmm. What was it?" Luna was getting somewhat excited, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You see, it deals with Professor Umbridge."

"Oh," Luna got quite disappointed.

"Yes. She has put me in charge of a particular group. One that works for her does her dirty work catches people doing bad things. However, we are very well paid."

"You said 'yes' to this offer?"

"You disapprove?"

"Well, no. I'm just not sure exactly how er…trustworthy…Professor Umbridge is."

"She is as trustworthy as you allow her to be. If you are on her good side that is."

"I don't think I am."

"Well, yes, Luna. Now, to the reason why I asked you out here tonight. I want to

know exactly what went on when you were in the Hog's Head. I need to know exact names of people who were in there. I know Potter had something to do with it, but I need your help catching him."

"You want me to snitch?"

"Yes, but Luna, don't look at it as snitching. Look at it as helping a friend. A very…good friend."

"Draco…"

"Please, Luna. Just think about it, I don't need the list now."

"I can't," Luna threw her napkin out of her lap and onto her plate.

"Luna," Draco made to grab her arm, but she twisted away.

"I can't help you, I'm very sorry. I happen to like Harry, and I think that Umbridge woman is just dreadful."

"Luna! If you don't help me, I am afraid I will have to use force, and I really

don't want to do that."

"Draco, I already told you that I can't help you. I won't. Now goodnight. I want that portkey and I want it now."

"No, Luna."

Draco moved after her. He grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. Luna heard something that sounded like a knife being drawn from a sheath. She turned around to see what was happening, and a knife was plunged into her heart.

Luna woke up. It was bright and early Monday morning. She got dressed, as usual, and, slightly shaky, made her way down the dormitory steps. She had her eyes closed, and she felt her way to the notice board. She breathed heavily, anticipating, hoping it wasn't there.

-----BY ORDER OF-----

**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled**.

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-four:_

Signed:

Dolores Jane Umbidge

HIGH INQUISITOR


End file.
